


Never Seemed So Strange

by oliviathecf



Series: Kinktober 2018 [10]
Category: Ant-Man (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Frottage, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Macro/Micro, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: For Kinktober 2018. Day ten.Eric should probably stop agreeing to whatever Pym wanted.





	Never Seemed So Strange

**Author's Note:**

> This one was kinda tough, I've never written anything like this.
> 
> Title is from "July, July" by The Decemberists because I kinda ran out of time to pick a better title.
> 
> Enjoy!

He generally didn’t make a habit of listening to a word that Pym said. Sure, he might have been the original Ant-Man, might’ve discovered the Pym Particle which gave him a second (or fourth) chance. But that didn’t mean he had to listen to a word that science geek jerk-off said. He figured that he would stick to that principle, which made it all the more confusing when they fell into bed together. Or, well, over a lab bench if he was being completely honest.

Eric really didn’t have anything to say for himself when it kept happening. Once was a mistake, returning for two through ten was a habit. It had gotten to the point where Pym was making suggestions for fun ways to spice up what they did. Eric thought that someone usually getting punched was enough spice, but Pym had that manic look in his eyes when he brought it up and there was no use in arguing when he got that look on his face.

Blue eyes a bit too wide, the grin on his face stretched too far out.

“What are we gonna do, get big and fuck somewhere?” Eric asked, and Pym laughed.  
“Not quite.”

Eric may have used the Pym particles to do some shady shit, stealing, being a general pervert, but this felt a little strange. Looking up at Pym with tiny green eyes as he climbed over his body.

It definitely wasn’t his idea and, if it were, it definitely wouldn’t involve _shrinking_ in the bedroom. But Pym was twitching under him and he figured that it might be worth it to try it out. One of Pym’s fingers came up, stroking over his tiny body and he gasped. 

He really didn’t know what Hank wanted him to do, but he figured that making a move to the hard cock leaking onto his stomach was a good start. Eric moved down to it laying his hand over the head. It was strange, hot and soft under his palm.

“What am I supposed to do?” He asked, voice quiet and squeaky.

When Pym spoke, he could hear it, the words a rumble in his chest. The vibrations nearly knocked Eric over, and he caught himself by leaning hard against his cock.

“Climb on top of my cock and rub against it.” He said and Eric couldn’t hold back the laugh that whistled out of his throat.

This was ridiculous, at least to him. Pym seemed deathly serious but Eric was still expecting him to say that he was fucking with him at any point. Who could get turned on by something like that, he felt ridiculous doing it.

That didn’t really explain why his dick was hard, straining between his legs. He nodded, putting both of his hands up on the shaft of Pym’s cock and lifting himself up onto it. He spread his legs over it like he was riding a horse, letting out another laugh as to how ridiculous the whole scenario was.

He was _literally_ riding a dick.

Eric splayed his hands over the head and gave a little twitch of his hips. It was experimental and slow, and he shivered hard, nearly falling off. There was something about it that felt incredible, the weight and warmth of Pym’s cock underneath him as he started up a rhythm. He looked up into Pym’s eyes and nearly fell off again at how he was looking at him. Like he wanted to eat him alive.

Hank twisted underneath him, fighting hard not to buck up. He really didn’t know how it could feel that good to him, wasn’t sure that there was enough friction, but Pym let out a sound that sounded pained and desperate. Eric figured that there was something in it for him, maybe it was the idea of using the particle that he named for himself in bed, but it felt incredible to him and Pym seemed to be getting something out of it as well, so that was all that mattered.

When Pym moaned, his entire body vibrated and Eric cursed loudly, grinding down against him harder. Like he was one of those vibrators that Eric figured that he wouldn’t ever buy. He might just need to go out and get one because the way Pym felt underneath him was absolutely incredible. He let out an embarrassingly high pitched whine and leaned down to hide his noises into Pym’s cock.

Well, he was already there. Opening his mouth, he started to give the head of Pym’s cock little kitten licks, licking and sucking at him. Hank gasped out loud, once again nearly launching Eric off of him.

“ _Fuck,_ O’Grady. Just like that, good boy, Eric.”

He was thankful that he was hiding his face against Pym’s cock, because he flushed bright scarlet at the mention of those two words and he figured that he had a real problem with how much he liked it. That pointed to a wider issue that he really didn’t have the brain function to think through in that moment, so he threw himself into what he was doing. 

It was awkward and felt messy, but the pleasure started to build up in the pit of his stomach and he couldn’t deny that it might be the best thing he had ever felt. Better than all the girls he fucked, Pym was hard and hot under him and just what he needed. His hips crashed forward again and again like he was a teen humping a pillow without skill, chasing the building feeling of climax like a starving wild animal. He cried out, spilling his cum over Pym’s cock while he continued to rub himself up against him.

It took a few more moments for Pym to cum as well, moments that felt like an eternity as he grew more and more sensitive post-orgasm. But he was soon cumming, rope after rope of hot white cum. Deliriously, Eric thought that there was enough for him to drown in at that size.

Before he could think any more on that, Pym was growing him back up to size. It was a bit weird to be laying on Pym’s chest at normal size, a bit too afterglow for what they normally did. But Pym stroked his fingers through sweaty ginger hair and murmured praise.

So Eric figured he could stay for a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to either leave some love (or hate) either here or on my tumblr!
> 
> [ Fic blog. ](http://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This is a part of Kinktober 2018. Feel free to read them all in order or pick and choose what you're interested in! Check back throughout the month of October for more.


End file.
